Jasmine's Adventures at Hogwarts
by Izzy Ilmol
Summary: I regret nothing. T for future content, as well as the sickening bad quality of the writing. Warnings - OCs, bad writing, OOC, lack of sense!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you can't look up the definition of "joke," then don't read it.**

Chapter One: The Magic Begins

I was reading a book called Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It was my favorite book EVA, from my favorite series ever. It was a wonderful collection of words that made me giggle with glee.

Suddenly...as I turned to page 3...I WAS SUCKED IN! DAYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUM!

I was sitting in the Great Hall next to Harry, Malfoy, Fred and George, Hermione, and Ron. Professor Minerva walked up to me and said hi. "Hi girl, I don't recognize you, what house are you in?"

"I'm not in a House" I apologized. Harry and Malfoy smiled at me fliratiousy. Professor Minerva gasped. "What is such a girl as you doing WITHOUT A HOUSE! Let me run and get you the Sorting Hat ok?" I nodded and she poofed off, then returned with a hat and put it on my head.

"Wow, you're like super-talented," the Hat whispered, except Hermione and Ron and stuff could hear it. "You're smart, brave, loyal, and cunning. What house...what house...Okay, eenie meenie minie moe, catch a tiger by its toe...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yay!" Fred and George said. Hermione linked elbows with me and walked me to the common room. "You'll love it here," she said. "I'm thirteen, by the way, I like school and my bff's are ROn and Harry. What's your name and stuff?"

"I'm Jasmine Ysobella Sinclair-Lestrange," I said. "I'm thirteen." Btw I have long beautiful straight hair that curls at the ends, and it's brown with natural blonde and lilac streaks. My eyes are a startling blue. I'm relly cute and kinda short which makes me cuter.

"It's soooooooooo nice to meet you" Hermione said, leading me up to my room. I saw there were 3 other girls, 5 in total. One was totally gorgeous with red hair. One was ugly with blonde hair and relaly annoying, giggling all the time. One was just kinda boring to me, with in-between skin, straight brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi guys, this is Jasmine Ysobella Sinclair-Lestrange," Hermione said. "Jasmine, this is Victoria 'Tori' Riddle, Lavender Brown, and...uhh..."

"I've been in your cabin since first year," the boring girl said. "You should already know that my name's Nina." She turned to me and smiled. It was actually kinda cute but uhhhh she's still boring. Lol. "Hi, Jasmine, my name's Nina Anderson. I hope you like it here, you'll have the bunk above me." She pointed to a bed by the corner of the room. Eh. I'd be with the boring girl who wasn't even as pretty as meeee.

"Yea, she's my new best friend," Hermione said. "She's gonna sit next to me in Transfiguration, kk?"

"Okay!" Tori said. She was reeeeeally pretty, with green eyes with very dark eyelashes and long red hair cascading down her back in gentle dishy curves. "Can she sit next to me in Herbology?"

"All righty" Hermione said brightly. She sat down on her bed, which was red and gold and black. Tori's bed was blue and bronze and purple, and Lavender's was an annoying pink with flowers and unicorns. That Nina girl's bed was blue. Yaaaawn.

"Let's go to sleep!"

So we did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you can't look up the definition of "joke," then don't read it.**

Chapter Two: Jasmine's first day at Hogwarts

I woke up looking really hunky. I mean cute. I got up in my purple silk nightie, which was totally cute and stuff. Lavender was giggling about makeup and boys and reality TV shows in the corner while Tori painted her nails dark red and Hermione read a book. Nina was doing something boring, reading some kind of magazine about poverty or world hunger or something.

"Good morning everyone!" I said adorably. I was vacillating about the cute Weasley twins. Hermione and Ron totally belonged together, right? "How are you guys?"

"Good, just waiting for you to wake up so we can go get breakfast together," Hermione said. "We always sit together, and usually with Harry and Ron too. You know I'm bff's with Harry Potter! OH, and Jasmine Sinclair-Lestrange." I nodded, happy. I put on my clothes, which were a short black shirt, cute black ballet flats, a white shirt, and a Gryffindor tie. I tied my gorgeous hair back into a ponytail.

"At Hogwarts we have a lot of good food," Nina said sweetly. I looked at her. "The house-elves help organize it, and they make all kinds of things, so you can pick whatever you like." She was putting on her blue-and-white striped socks, and smiled at me. What was with her?

I stood up and sashayed to the door. "All right, I'm ready!" I announced. Hermione, Tori, and Lavender rushed over, but Nina was being slow 'cause she needed another magazine about Indian wizards. Sheesh, I'm hungry.

The Great Hall was cool. I waved and winked at Malfoy, who waved back and smiled. I wanted to sit next to Fred and George cuz they're really cute but that boring Nina was already sitting there. Boo, that jerk. I sat next to Tori and Harry instead while Hermione and Ron sat across from us. They're like totally crushing on each other. ;DD Harry flirted with me by asking me questions like where I was from and stuff like that.

I went to my first lesson with Profesor MicGonagal or Professor Minerva. I turned a couch into a unicorn and got 1000 points for Gryffindor even thoguh I just joined third year. I stole a wand from a second year which let me do magic. Harry batted his eyelashes at me and ROn was totally stunned.

Over the course of the day, I gained 100 fanboys and 20 fangirls. All the teachers loved me, even Snape, and I got about 6000000 points total. When I got to dinner everyone wanted to sit with me, but I just sat next to Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom (who is a LOT hotter than it says in the books), Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Colin Creevey. They all showered me with money and fed me food.

When I got back to the common room, I saw Lavender and Nina talking. Lol, probably about something girly or boring. Then I went up to our room (Tori wasn't there yet) and...HERMIONE AND RON WERE TOTALLY MAKING OUT ON HER BED!

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" I screamed, flapping my hands around cutely. "I KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW IT!" Hermione and Ron jumped apart, both red-faced. "Like OMG Jasmine! You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not," I said like the super best friend I am. Ron was blushing really bad. But right then Lavender and Nina walked into the room. Nina looked at Ron and Hermione, wide-eyed.

"Hermione, how'd you manage to get a boy into our room? I mean, well -"

"You idiot! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL!" I screeched. Cutely. "WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!"

Nina looked shocked. "Tell? I'm not going to tell. I just wanted to get Fred and George up here, so -"

"EWWW! You're doing Fred and George?"

"No! So they can play pranks on the girls! Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter, Jazzy."

I rolled my gorgeous captivating eyes. "Whatever."

Then we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you can't look up the definition of "joke," then don't read it. Also, this chapter is deformed.  
><strong>

Chapter Two: Love!

"Okay guys!" Minerva said. "We're gonna have a Yule Ball! Everyone needs a partner and has to go." I was bubbling with excitement. A dress! Nails! Hair! Girlfriends giggling over our dates! OMG dates, who am I gonna take?

I turned to Fred. "Hey Fred, wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?" I asked flirtuously. He blinked, probably because he was stunned someone as gorgeous as me was asking him out. "Uh, no, I'm already going with Angelina," he said. My eyes flashed angrily but beautifully. "Okay, how about you, George?" I asked, since he was cute too. "Nope, I'm going with Nina."

I laughed. "Her? That boring girl? Why are you going with HER?" I flipped my hair back over my shoulder.

"She's my friend," George said, maybe a little coldly. "I'm going with her so we can go and have fun without worrying about romantic feelings."

"Whatever, she's still boring," I said. "She reads about boring stuff."

A boy across from me raised an eyebrow. "About enviromental problems? Poverty? The economy?"

"Yup, THAT boring stuff," I said.

"She reads about real issues," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Excuuuuuuuuuse me, but who are YOU?" I crossed my arms.

"My name is Dean Thomas," he said. "And you are?"

"Why don't you already know? I'm Jasmine Ysobella Sinclair-Lestrange."

"I see. Well, Jasmine Ysobella Sinclair-Lestrange, why don't you keep your rude opinions about other people to yourself?"

Hermione, Tori, and I all gasped.

We were getting ready for the Yule Ball. Tori was wearing a slinky red dress and red heels. Lavender wore a puffy pink gown, and Hermione looked flippin' fascinating with a blue-lavender dress and curly hair. Nina wore a turquoise dress which she said was something called "American 50's fashion." I looked absolutely stunning, in a delicately layered white dress that cascaded gently down my fit legs. I wore platform shoes that made my calves look even better, and my amazing figure was totally snugly showed off.

Also, I painted my nails.

Tori was going with Cedric Diggory, who was totally digging her. Lavender was going with Seamus. Hermione was going with Ron, who wanted to be her boyfriend. Nina was going with George, grrr. And I was going with the famous Harry Potter. Nina said she was going double with another couple, Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas. Idk who Parvati is, probably some curry-muncher but apparently she was Nina's friend.

I don't even care about her, hmph.

So we went to the Yule Ball. Harry and I danced all night, and I "accidentally" bumped into Nina and spilled punch all over her dress, the stain which she poofed away with a scowl in my direction. I sweetly stepped on her foot in return when she was dancing with George later. Tori and Cedric began making out halfway through the ball. Harry took me to the courtyard behind a romantic gazebo.

"Jasmine Ysobella Sinclair-Lestrange," he said, "I have something to tell you." My breath hitched. Liek a skirt. "I love you. You're beautiful, amazing, and charming. I want to be your boyfriend!"

I didn;'t hear that though because I saw Nina and George inside the gazebo, so I held up a finger for him to be quiet.

"I had fun tonight," Nina said quietly, looking at George with a smile. He smiled back, looking really cute in his tux. "I'm surprised, really, that Fred didn't follow us out here."

"Fred and Angelina are busy ripping the dance floor to shreds, really, Nina," he said, laughing. I scowled. Look at them, having FUN. "Anyway, Nina..."

"Yes?" she said, taking just a step closer to him. He also took a small step forward, and now their hands were dangerously close to each other. I was becoming madly jealous.

"I...I started out this night thinking that we were just going to be friends on this date," he said. "And really, until tonight, I thought that's what we were."

Nina didn't respond, just looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"But I felt something when I danced with you; when our hands touched..." he said. Harry poked me and I hit him. "Nina, I..."

Nina smiled at him, and he stopped mid-sentence to lean down and my heart sped up as they kissed.

"No!" I screeched, running into the gazebo. They jumped apart, Nina looking a little guilty. "You whore! How dare you kiss George!"

She blinked and pushed a bit of hair back, blushing all the while. "Whore? How am I a whore for kissing somebody?"

"Because he's MY friend, not yours!"

"I've been friends with George for two years! You've only known him for two days!" Nina said. "Wait...didn't you come here with Harry, anyway? Shouldn't you be worried about him?"

Harry popped up next to me. "I'm here. Jasmine, why are you so worried about George, anyway?" He seemed hurt.

Nina smacked her forehead. "Oh, my god. You like George." She was still blushing. Well, she deserved it, whoring it out in here with George, trying to cover it up as a "sweet moment."

"Shut up Nina, stop bewitching George with your treachorous ways!" I blurted.

Nina's eyes were oddly bright as she took George's hand. "Come on, George, let's go -"

"Don't run away with him, you little b -"

She left though. :(

"Can I kiss you yet?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

We kissed and then I went to bed.


End file.
